camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Torckison
Torckison (Tor/i, Ja/'ck', and Add/'ison') is the friendship pairing of Tori Gentry, Jack Morgan, and Addison Garza. The three are best friends, and have been for several years. Similarities *All go to Camp Half-Blood. *All have no interaction with their mortal parents. *All are friends with Leola Lapis, Tityroi Oakwood, and Ben Casey, before his death. *All are enemies of Claire Blackwell and Ivy Pines. *All ran away. *All have amazing singing voices. *All character models are from The Glee Project. *All character models were the final three in The Glee Project. *All arrived at Camp on June 27, 2013. *All are roleplayed by MermaidatHeart. Tori's Opinion of the Group Tori really likes Jack and Addison. When they first met her, she was being attacked by cyclopes. They could have left her to die, but instead, they killed the cyclopes. She is extremely grateful for the many times they saved her life and is proud of the times she saved theirs. She has known both of them for a long time, and is relieved that they took her for who she was. Ben's sacrifice broke her, and from then on, she swore she would always, always, put them before herself. Tori tries as hard as she can to keep a peace between Addison and Jack, and doesn't want them fighting, because both of them have more power than it seems. Jack's Opinion of the Group Jack is glad Addison and Tori are his friends. While he feels rather stupid being with girls rather than guys, he wouldn't trade them for anyone else. He protected both of them as much as he could during their years together, and definitely would be dead without them. He is very close with them, but just as close with Briyana Neelis, Cassidy Kachline, Marcus Rae, and Kali Jones, his girlfriend. When Ben died, Jack became especially sad, and he knows Tori and Addison understand how he feels. Every time his name comes up, it leaves Jack in tears, because Ben was like a brother to him. He never wants Addison or Tori to die the way Ben did. Addison's Opinion of the Group Addison deeply cares about Tori and Jack. While she has grown a lot of enemies in her time at Camp Half-Blood, she is happy they haven't given up on her. She was the first female in their quartrio, including Ben, and she is beyond indebted that they never gave up on her the many times she complained and whined. Jack and Tori are the two people Addison knows that she can trust, and won't let her rival, Ariel Adam, or anyone else, change their thoughts about her. Fan Interpretations 'Known Shippers:' *MermaidatHeart- Okay, I know it's wrong to ship your own characters, but these three have been BFFS for a long time and this is my BROTP. Their bond comes from Ben's death, and none of them wnat to lose the others like he was lost. If I'm the only one shipping this, that's fine with me, but you're going to realize just how tight they really are. 'Fanfictions:' *Getting Pumped for the Battle by MermaidatHeart In this story, Torckison is assigned to thicken Camp borders. Just as they are about to, Addison dares Jack to step out of the boundaries. While Jack protests, Addison, knowing his fatal flaw is pride, teases him by saying Percy Jackson would do it, so he's more manly. Jack, irratated and angry, agrees to do so. However, just before Jack steps out, Torckison is assaulted by a skeleton warrior. Jack is hurt, but Addison buys Tori some time to retrieve the Fleece once it leaves Jack's grasp by tangling the warrior in vines. When Tori does, she throws her knife at the warrior, and temporarily kills him. Torcksion then makes up, and forms a plan: if the warrior can't be killed, drive him away from Camp. Their plan succeeds, and they then arrive in Leola Lapis' cave, which is right nearby. While Addison is at first enraged because her half-sister and rival, Ariel Adam, is present, she and the others forget about it, as a satyr and friend of theirs, Tityroi Oakwood, reminds them about the task they forgot. Tityroi promises to cover for them, though. Once he leaves, Torckison explains to Ariel and Leola what happened, and why their task was incomplete. Tityroi returns, and scolds Torckison for leaving borders, but allows them to stay for the rest of the night. Leola concludes the story by giving Torckison, plus Tityroi and Ariel advice:'' trust no one''. Gallery Torckison02.jpg Torckison03.jpg Torckison04.jpg Torckison05.jpg Torckison06.jpg Torckison07.jpg Torckison08.jpg Torckison09.jpg Ben Casey.jpg|Ben Casey, who sacrificed himself for all three. Tori Jack Addison.jpg Torckison10.jpg Torckison11.jpg Torckison12.jpg Torckison13.png ShipTorcksion.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Group Pairings